Facebook VS Party hard
by Hachiiko
Summary: Encore une fic FB avec les personnages d'Harry Potter... que voulez-vous, je suis déprimée et faible xD Quand Blaise lance une invitation pour aller passer la soirée en boîte... Oui hein, résumé de fou.
1. The 26th Street

**Auteur**: Me~

**Raiting** : T pour le language qui risque d'arriver.

**Pairing** : Haha, je dévoile pas tout maintenant!

**Mot de l'auteur** : Je sais que je devrais bosser sur Kuroko no weed mais la fac me prend tellement le chou que je me suis tournée vers mon rehausseur de moral de toujours, l'univers d' Harry Potter. Encore un "version Faceook" mais bon, c'est trop bon ce genre de conneries u_u

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** : Quelqu'un de chaud pour aller en boîte ce soir ? C'est gratuit pour les filles.

**Draco Malfoy** : Toujours chaud pour toi ! (**Blaize Zabini** aime)

**Pansy Parkinson** : Pareil pour moi. Je vois même pas pourquoi tu demandes…

**Harry Potter** : Ton appel s'étend à toutes les maisons ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Bien sûr ! Y'a plus de maison qui tienne sur le dancefloor ! Y'a du monde qui veut venir côté Griffondor ? (**Draco Malfoy** et **Harry Potter** aiment)

**Harry Potter** : Je fais passer le mot et je te réponds.

* * *

**Harry Potter** à **Blaise Zabini**

Ok, alors y'aurait Ron, Hermione, Neville et Seamus de partant de mon côté !

**Blaise Zabini** : Tu gères Potter. (**Harry Potter** aime)

* * *

**Draco Malfoy** vient de créer le groupe « **Parce qu'une soirée, ça se prépare !** »

**Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson**, **Harry Potter** et 4 autres personnes ont rejoint ce groupe.

**Draco Malfoy** : Parce que bon, c'est bien beau de programmer une soirée, mais c'est mieux quand on sait quand on part et où on va…

**Blaise Zabini** : Certes !

**Ron Weasley **: Donc du coup, on y va quand ? 22h c'est bon, non ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Ouais, perfect. On se rejoint devant la statue du borgne, comme d'hab.

**Hermione Granger** : Y'a un dress code ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Hehe… (**Draco Malfoy** aime)

**Pansy Parkinson** : Arrête de les faire flipper comme ça…

**Blaise Zabini** : Mouarf, si on peut même plus taquiner nos Griffons préférés... c'est soirée Médicomage, alors les filles démerdez-vous, mais on vous veut en petite tenue rouge et blanche !

**Théodore Nott** vient de rejoindre le groupe.

**Théodore Nott** : Qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? On va en boîte et on ne me prévient pas ?

**Neville Longdubat**: Bah quand même, Zabini a fait une annonce. (**Blaise Zabini** aime)

**Théodore Nott** : Ah bon ? Autant pour moi ~ Donc à ce que je lis ici, ce soir on se la joue seringues et stéthoscopes ? Tu gères bien ton coup, Blaise !

**Blaise Zabini** : T'inquiète Kate !

**Pansy Parkinson** : Ah et on se la colle ou pas ? (**Blaise Zabini**, **Draco Malfoy**, **Hermione Granger** et 4 autres personnes aiment)

**Pansy Parkinson** : Ok, ne répondez pas, vos like parlent pour vous.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy** à **Harry Potter** :

Vous foutez quoi ? On part dans 5 minutes !

**Harry Potter** : Relax garçon, Seamus trouvait pas comment se déguiser.

**Draco Malfoy** : C'est soirée médicomage, il se déguise en quoi à part en médicomage ?

**Pansy Parkinson** : Laisse tomber la housse mortuaire Finnigan, ils laisseront pas entrer les cadavres. (**Draco Malfoy** et **Blaise Zabini** aiment ça)

**Théodore Nott** : Bah quoi, il a très bien pu vouloir se déguiser en une petite infirmière irlandaise !

**Blaise Zabini** : Non, ça je suis sûr qu'il n'y a que toi qui y a pensé ! T'as pas peur qu'on te soulève la jupe ?

**Théodore Nott** : C'est une proposition ? (**Pansy Parkinson** aime)

**Blaise Zabini** : Peut-être.

**Seamus Finnigan** : Tu verras bien. Si demain tu peux plus t'asseoir, alors s'en était une. (**Harry Potter**, **Ron Weasley**, **Draco Malfoy** et 3 autres aiment)

**Draco Malfoy** : Au lieu de dire des conneries toi, bouge-toi plutôt les fesses !

**Seamus Finnigan** : T'énerve pas princesse, on arrive.

**Draco Malfoy** : La princesse elle te lève le doigt bien haut.

**Seamus Finnigan** : Pourquoi tant de haine ?

**Hermione Granger** : Bon allez, on se bouge d'y aller ! Un bon verre règlera vos problèmes de haine !

**Blaise Zabini** : La paix par l'alcool ? Granger plus je te côtoie et plus je t'aime. (**Hermione Granger** aime)

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson** a identifié un lieu « **The 26th Street** »

**Neville Longdubat**: Sérieusement Zabini, t'es au courant que c'est une boîte Moldue ça ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Ouais, mais c'est là qu'ils passent les meilleurs sons … les sorciers peuvent pas être bons partout, faut croire. (**Hermione Granger**, **Ron Weasley** et 2 autres personnes aiment)

**Draco Malfoy** : Si ton père entendait ça.

**Blaise Zabini** : Mon père capte pas un mot d'anglais, t'inquiète ma biche )

**Draco Malfoy** : Le mien, si.

**Blaise Zabini** : Et ben s'il entendait ça, il te ramènerait à Poudlard à grand coup de pied dans le train ! A-t-on jamais vu un Malfoy dans une boîte Moldue ?

**Draco Malfoy** : …

**Seamus Finnigan** : Blaise : 1 – Draco : 0 (**Blaise Zabini** aime)

**Hermione Granger** : Bon suffit, allons danser !

**Blaise Zabini** : Hermione, la voix de la raison… Pour le coup je te paie le premier verre.

**Hermione Granger** : Oh, tu es grand seigneur !

**Pansy Parkinson** : Je suis sûre que Blaise serait ravi de te montrer à quel point il est grand seigneur.

**Théodore Nott** : Où alors de te montrer à quel point son seigneur est grand…

* * *

Voilà voilààààà!

Je m'arrête là ou pas?

PS: pour celles/ceux qui se le demande : NOOOON GINNY ET HARRY NE SERONT JAMAIS JE DIS BIEN JAMAIS ENSEMBLE DANS UNE DE MES FICS!

Donc, ne vous attendez pas à la voir apparaître ici en tant que fan du balafré, non mesdames u_u

Il va tellement mieux avec un certain blond...

Je vous aime fort~

On se revois plus tard!


	2. The-one-with-the-illegal-name

Mot de l'auteur : Merci à **yaoii **pour sa review qui a été la première et merci aussi aux autres *vous envoie des bisous* ! Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis cette fic dans leurs favoris et/ou en alerte ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Souvenez-vous que les reviews sont le carburant des auteurs ^^

Ce chapitre-ci va être un peu plus long !

Resume du chap 1 : Nous voilà donc en compagnie de Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Théo, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville et Seamus qui organisent une soirée en boîte ! Les voilà donc devant les portes de « The 26th Street », une boîte Moldue !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Début de soirée et apparition de celui-dont-le-nom-est-illégal**

* * *

**Neville Longdubat** vient de partager une **photo**

**Neville Longdubat** : Vous auriez pu nous dire que Crabbe et Goyle étaient videurs ici !

**Pansy Parkinson** : C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent pas mal… c'est… étrange.

**Harry Potter** : En même temps, y'a que dans les boîtes sorcières qu'on peut voir des videurs qui ressemblent à des brins d'herbe.

**Ron Weasley** : C'est vrai que ceux du **Salamander, **t'as l'impression de pouvoir les faire voler rien qu'en leur soufflant dessus.

**Hermione Granger** : Dixit le gars qui s'est fait jeter dehors par ces même brins d'herbe la dernière fois. (**Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott** et une autre personne aiment)

**Ron Weasley** : Pas de ma faute s'ils nous font des feintes… et puis c'est ma gueule de bois qui paie leurs salaires, hein ! (**Seamus Finnigan** aime)

**Draco Malfoy** : Pitoyable…

* * *

**Draco Malfoy** : Qu'on m'explique pourquoi **Seamus Finnigan** vient de se prendre une rêche monumentale dans les escaliers !

**Seamus Finnigan** : J'ai trébuché, ça arrive à tout le monde.

**Draco Malfoy** : Pas à moi.

**Seamus Finnigan** : A d'autres ! Tu sais que j'ai des dossiers sur toi 'mister perfection'.

**Blaise Zabini** : Du genre ?

**Harry Potter** : Du genre la fois où il s'est niqué un genou en tombant dans un escalier LUI AUSSI. Parce qu'il avait cru voir une marche en plus…

**Neville Longdubat** : Ah ! Donc je suis pas le seul à voir des marches imaginaires !

**Théodore Nott** : HAHAHAHA ! Ca pique ça, hein Dray ?

**Draco Malfoy** : Oh heu toi tu ferais mieux de pas trop l'ouvrir parce que je te rappelle qu'on s'est ramassés tous les deux ce soir-là ! Et pour ma défense, j'étais complètement bourré !

**Hermione Granger** : Je me souviens pas t'avoir déjà vu dans un tel état :O Ca ressemble à quoi à Malfoy bourré au point d'imaginer des marches?

**Harry Potter **: Tu vas très vite voir, 'mione. Allez, tout le monde pose son cul, j'ai à boire pour tout Poudlard !

* * *

**Neville Longdubat** aime « **Si toi aussi t'es déjà tombé à cause d'une marche imaginaire** » et a identifié **Draco Malfoy.**

**Draco Malfoy : **Chacal !

* * *

**Théodore Nott** : C'est quoi ce truc qui ressemble à de la bierraubeurre mais qui n'en est pas du tout ?

**Seamus Finnigan** : De la bière ! 8D

**Draco Malfoy **: Et bien c'est dégoûtant.

**Seamus Finnigan** : QUOI ?! /shocked/

**Pansy Parkinson **: Ca par contre c'est super bon ! Teste le gin Théo !

**Ron Weasley **: Ah j'ai pas goûté! Tu fais passer ton verre Parkinson ?

**Pansy Parkinson** : J'ai quoi en échange ?

**Ron Weasley** : Mon verre de vodka ?

**Pansy Parkinson **: Envoie !

**Théodore Nott**: Alcooliques …

**Harry Potter** : Le gars avec deux cocktails à la main est prié de se taire.

**Théodore Nott** : C'est pas que pour moi ! Je vais en apporter un au gars qui me mate depuis tout à l'heure.

**Harry Potter** : C'est une boîte gay ici ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Non, mais c'est la jupe ça ! Ta faute aussi Théo, tu pouvais pas venir en medicomage comme tout mec qui se respecte ?

**Théodore Nott** : Jt'avoue que j'men bas les steaks. Je suis trop canon en jupe ! T'es jaloux, c'est tout. Et laisse-moi draguer en paix, tu seras mignon.

**Ron Weasley** : J'suis pas certain que ça soit ça.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Ils sont tous de même mignons ces Moldus !

**Pansy Parkinson** : Trèèèès mignon, même! Je reviens, j'ai une cible en vue.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy** : Retenez bien ce que je vais dire, je ne le dirai qu'une fois : les boîtes Moldues sont vraiment trop classes !

**Blaise Zabini** : T'as vu ! Ils sont pas si différents en fait. Même les filles sont potables !

**Harry Potter** : De toute façons, tu mets des filles en tenue d'infirmière et des gars en tenue de docteur et tout le monde est content ! Pas besoin de magie pour ça.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Docteur ? C'est quoi, les medicomages Moldus ?

**Hermione Granger** : Ouais et Pansy, si tu me permets, tu devrais retourner voir ton bel infirmier! Il te fait les yeux doux depuis que t'es revenue.

**Ron Weasley** : Moi je le trouve louche !

**Théodore Nott** : Moi c'est son prénom que je trouve louche. Comment t'as dit qu'il s'appelle?

**Pansy Parkinson** : Hippolyte-Angel.*****

**Ron Weasley **: O.O

**Blaise Zabini **:O.O

**Neville Longdubat** : O.O

**Seamus Finnigan** : O.O

**Harry Potter **: Ah ouais quand même.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Bah quoi? Je suppose que c'est tendance chez les Moldus.

**Hermione Granger** : Pas vraiment non.

**Draco Malfoy** : C'est légal ce genre de prénom ? (**Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Théodore Nott** et 4 autres personnes aiment)

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** aime « **Salut, je m'appelle Hippolyte-Angel. Oh mon pauvre ! Viens t'asseoir qu'on en discute** »

**(Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott** et 4 autres personnes aiment)

* * *

**Draco Malfoy** aime « **Salut, je m'appelle Hippolyte-Angel. Oh mon pauvre ! Bouge pas j'appelle la protection de l'enfance**. »

(**Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley** et 4 autres personnes aiment)

**Pansy Parkinson** : Mais vous êtes vraiment des tocards…

* * *

**Ron Weasley** aime «**Je bois, mais je ne sais plus pourquoi.** »

**Neville Longdubat** : Ouais, je vois ça… Va-y doucement avec les verres quand même !

**Harry Potter** : Laisse Nev', il fait ça pour oublier que Parkinson galoche celui-dont-le-nom-est-illégal.

**Hermione Granger** : Oh mais laissez-la. Moi je trouve ça super mignon !

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** à **Hermione Granger **: Dis Granger, ça te dit pas un petit corps à corps ? (**Hermione Granger** et **Draco Malfoy** aiment)

**Harry Potter **: Heu Zabini…

**Seamus Finnigan** : P'tain, deux verres et ils est chaud patate le Blaise !

**Blaise Zabini** : Sur le dancefloor ! De suite…

**Hermione Granger** : Je suis partante ! On a pas décollé depuis tout à l'heure, il serait temps de bouger je crois. Et puis les gars, je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux. (**Blaise Zabini** et **Draco Malfoy** aiment)

**Draco Malfoy : **Hermione –on va s'appeler par nos prénoms maintenant, on est plus à ça près- a raison. Tout le monde sur la piste ! (**Harry Potter**, **Hermione Granger**, **Théodore Nott** et 4 autres personnes aiment)

* * *

**Draco Malfoy** à **Pansy Parkinson** : Ça vaut aussi pour toi, jeune pomme !

* * *

**Neville Longdubat** : Dance all night

**Harry Potter : **Lose your mind

**Ron Weasley : **One more time

**Seamus Finnigan : **Even though the king is gone

**Blaise Zabini : **Dance all night

**Hermione Granger: **Lose your mind

**Draco Malfoy :** One more time

**Théodore Nott** : The beat goes on and on yeah!******

**Pansy Parkinson** : De retour! Elle claque cette chanson! Mais c'est qui ce « king » ?

**Seamus Finnigan** : Michael Jackson ! (**Harry Potter** et **Hermione Granger** aiment)

**Pansy Parkinson** : Inconnu au bataillon…

**Seamus Finnigan** : QUOI !? Non mais elle est où l'éducation là ? Je veux bien que ça soit un truc Moldu mais quand même ! Michael Jackson quoi ! Il a au moins dû dépasser la frontière magique!

**Ron Weasley** : Oh eh, tu te calmes toi ! Elle a le droit de pas savoir ! (**Pansy Parkinson **aime)

**Seamus Finnigan** : Mouais, elle ferait mieux de retourner voir celui-dont-le-nom-est-illégal !

**Ron Weasley** : AH NON !

**Pansy Parkinson** : Pourquoi donc ?

**Ron Weasley** : Parce que… il est même pas beau !

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson** à **Ron Weasley** : Si tu ne trouves pas une bonne raison, je vais le voir.

**Ron Weasley** : Parce que c'est un Moldu ! Sérieusement, il vaudrait mieux qu'on reste entre nous.

**Pansy Parkinson : **Vous nous saoulez pour qu'on traite bien les moldus et quand on le fait, faut plus le faire ? C'est pas crédible.

**Ron Weasley** : Mais sérieux Pansy ! Il s'appelle Hippolyte-Angel ! HIPPOLYTE-ANGEL ! Même Malfoy a pas eu droit à un prénom aussi pourri !

**Draco Malfoy** : Pour éviter de troubler ce moment de drague lamentable, je ne dirai rien…

**Pansy Parkinson** : Pour ce qui est du nom, j'ai l'intention de me mettre suffisamment minable pour oublier jusqu'à mon propre nom, alors c'est pas un soucis.

* * *

**Seamus Finnigan** aime « **Ah la drague ! Quand c'est foireux, ça rigole pas !** »

**Draco Malfoy** : Je profite de ce statut pour te répondre Weasley, mon prénom –dont la force t'échappe- t'emmerde du plus profond de son élégance. Et sinon, vas-y franco avec Pans', cherche pas à comprendre. (**Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter** et 2 autres personnes aiment)

**Ron Weasley** : Je vais te prendre au mot –sans t'emmerder en retour, en remerciement du conseil.

* * *

**Ron Weasley **est passé de «** célibataire **» à « **en couple** » avec **Pansy Parkinson**. (**Harry Potter** et **Hermione Granger** aiment)

**Draco Malfoy** : Par exemple.

**Blaise Zabini** : HAHAHA, pas un Griffondor pour rien lui! Dis-moi que c'est l'alcool qui te fait faire ce genre de choses.

* * *

**Pansy Parkison** à **Ron Weasley** : Tu manques pas de culot, toi.

**Ron Weasley** : Oui, mais c'est la meilleure raison que j'ai à te donner pour que tu n'ailles pas voir celui-dont-le-nom-est-illégal.

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson** est passé de « **célibataire et je vous emmerde** » à « **en couple et j'emmerde Hippolyte-Angel **» avec **Ron Weasley**.

(**Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter** et 4 autres personnes aiment)

**Draco Malfoy** : Putain mais je suis un dieu de l'amour ! (**Pansy Parkinson** aime)

**Théodore Nott** : Il faut s'en inquiéter ?

* * *

Voilà le chapitre deux!

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous avez hâte d'avoir le troisième *ouiiii on a hââââte* Oh merci! /sbaff/

***** Petite dédicace à Ka, même si je ne pense pas ni qu'elle passe ici, ni qu'elle s'en souvienne.

******Cash Cash - Michael Jackson

Bref, que va t-il se passer dans le trois?

Celui-dont-le-nom-est-illégal reviendra-t-il à la charge ?

Le couple Pansy/Ron tiendra-t-il?

Draco est-t-il payé pour être un Dieu de l'amour ?

Qui va finir sous la table ?

Autant de questions dont je n'ai pas moi même la réponse ...

Bises à vous!


	3. Add me

Mot de l'auteur : Je suis une fille bien éduquée alors je vais me contenter de vous dire que b*rdel de qu**e! Vous déchirez! Merci pour vos reviews! Voilà la suite pour vous!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Milieu de soirée et demande en ami**

* * *

**Neville Longdubat **aime "**Ca n'a pas d'odeur, ça n'a pas de couleur, par contre je t'assure que ça fait mal au coeur**!"

**Seamus Finnigan** et **Blaise Zabini **aiment

**Seamus Finningan** : Je t'avais prévénu! La Vodka est une traîtresse...

**Neville Longdubat **: Ouais bah t'aurais dû me prévenir avec plus d'insistance, je crois.

**Pansy Parkinson **: C'est vrai que ça commence à monter à la tête, là.

**Draco Malfoy** : PETITS JOUEURS§§§

**Hermione Granger** : On ne se la ramène pas quand on est déjà à moitié sec après trois petits verres de rien du tout... (**Harry Potter **et **Ron Weasley **aiment)

**Draco Malfoy** : jE NE SUIS PAS BOURRE§ jE TIENS TR7S BIEN L4ALCOOL§§

**Harry Potter **: Oui, on voit ça. Bon, je le prends dehors histoire de le vider un peu.

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** : Y'a que moi qui trouve la phrase d'Harry chelou ?

**Ron Weasley **: ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Non mais ça choque personne ?

**Pansy Parkinson** : Je pense comprendre! (**Blaise Zabini** aime)

**Ron Weasley** : Tu peux m'expliquer alors, ma puce ?

**Blaise Parkinson **: Je vais les rejoindre, je veux en avoir le coeur net!

**Pansy Parkinson** : Ron, Blaise à peur que ton pote "vide" Dray en le "prenant" dehors, comme il l'a dit.

**Ron Weasley** : AAAAH OOOOH non mais ça va! Je sors aussi!

**Pansy Parkinson** : Hippolyte-Angeeeeeeeel, j'arriiiiiiiiiiive!

**Ron Weasley** : Finalement, je reste, il fait froid dehors. (**Pansy Parkinson **et **Hermione Granger **aiment)

* * *

**Neville Longdubat** à **Seamus Finnigan** : Je tangue plus qu'un bateau en pleine tempête.

**Seamus Finnigan** : Ouais je constate les effets de l'alcool sur toi. On va dehors aussi, ramène-toi.

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson** : **Draco Malfoy**,** Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longdubat **et **Seamus Finnigan **ou les gars qui n'ont pas comprit que la fête, c'est à l'intérieur que ça se passe!

**Hermione Granger** : T'inquiète Pansy, ça fait plus à boire pour nous.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais restez dans le corps de Granger!

**Hermione Granger** : On sort pas assez ensemble pour que tu connaisses ce côté là de moi, c'est tout!

**Pansy Parkinson** : Ouh, le côté sombre de la force! J'aime ça! Et puis t'en fais pas, je sors avec ton meilleur ami maintenant, on va tellement se fréquenter que tu vas pouvoir me convaincre que tu n'es pas possédée les soirs de beuverie ;)

**Ron Weasley** : Ça promet!

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** : En direct live de l'outside! Ca se galoche comme des porcs, et vas-y que je me frotte à toi! Ouais j'kiff grogner qu'tu m'excites! (**Seamus Finnigan, Neville longdubat, Pansy Parkinson **et une autre personne aiment)

**Ron Weasley** : O.O

**Harry Potter** : T'arrêtes un peu tes conneries, ouais ?

**Harry Potter **: Ron, c'est pas vrai, relax. Il a juste pété son câble. (**Blaise Zabini** aime)

**Harry Potter** : ROOOON...

* * *

**Harry Potter** vient de partager une **photo **

**Hermione Granger** : Qu'est ce que...

**Pansy Parkinson** : Oh con, l'épave!

**Harry Potter** : Ceci est la preuve -pour Ron le choqué- que je ne galoche PAS Draco.

**Seamus Malfoy** : Il est beau l'héritier Malfoy. Allez hop, photo dossier! (**Harry Potter** aime)

**Blaise Zabini** : Ca va, il est bon le buisson, Dray ? T'es à l'aise dans les branchages ? (**Seamus Finnigan** et **Neville Longdubat** aiment)

**Harry Potter **: C'est bon Ron, soulagé?

**Ron Weasley **: Un peu ouais! Que tu le galoches, je veux bien, mais les bruits et les frottements, c'était trop pour moi.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Et beh, notre vie sexuelle promet.

**Théodore Nott** : Si vie sexuelle il y a. Là, ça semble mal barré.

* * *

**Blaise Zabini **à **Théodore Nott** : T'étais passé où, toi ?

**Théodore Nott **: J'étais avec Marcus!

**Blaise Zabini** : Marcus? Flint ?

**Théodore Nott **: Ouep garçon.

**Blaise Zabini **: Et tu comptais nous dire quand qu'il était là ?

**Théodore Nott** : Bah j'ai bien voulu mais je suis tombé sur une conversation passionnante sur un Draco suffisamment bourré pour brouter des feuilles. (**Blaise Zabini** aime)

**Blaise Zabini** : Je comprends, ça calme. Il est encore là ?

**Théodore Nott** : Non, il vient de partir. Il vous passe le bonjour du coup.

**Blaise Zabini** : On s'en fout de ça, je voulais me beurrer avec lui moi!

**Théodore Nott** : ll a aussi dit "Vendredi prochain, même heure, mêem endroit et on se la colle sévère" (**Pansy Parkinson** et **Blaise Zabini** aiment)

**Blaise Zabini** : Aah, voilà qui me plait!

* * *

**Draco Malfoy** : Merlin en pantalon en sky...

**Harry Potter** : Ah c'est bon, il émerge à nouveau.

**Neville Longdubat **: Ouais, mais c'est pas encore ça...

**Hermione Granger **: Ca va mieux toi?

**Neville Longdubat **: Ouais, c'est passé, merci !

**Seamus Finnigan **: Nikel, on rentre alors. Vous venez tous les trois ?

**Blaise Zabini **: Perso, je rentre. J'ai le service trois pièces qui a rétrécie tellement il fait froid là!

**Hermione Granger **: Oh !

**Blaise Zabini **: Sois pas choquée, c'est un phénomène naturel. (**Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan **et deux autres personnes aiment)

**Hermione Granger** : Je ne suis pas choquée, Blaise. Déçue.

**Blaise Zabini **: T'inquiète, un collé-serré avec toi et tou rentrera dans l'ordre. (**Hermione Granger **et **Pansy Parkinson **aiment)

* * *

**Hermione Granger** aime "**C'est ta baguette dan ta poche ou t'es content de me voir ?**"

**Blaise Zabini** et **Harry Potter** aiment)

**Blaise Zabini **: Tu crois vraiment que je me balade avec ma baguette chez les Moldus.

**Hermione Granger** : Donc t'es juste content de me voir.

**Blaise Zabini** : Continues de te coller à moi comme ça et je t'assure que je ne serrai pas que content.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy** : Jaimal aucas que pu tain!

**Ron Weasley **: Mais encore ?

**Draco Malfoy** : Ah mirde jarriveplusa écri re!

**Ron Weasley** : Exprime-toi Draco.

**Draco Malfoy** : MERDE!

**Ron Weasley **: Voilà! Bravo! *clap clap*

**Pansy Parkinson** : *clap clap*

**Théodore Nott **: *clap clap*

**Harry Potter : ***clap clap*

**Seamus Finnigan : ***clap clap*

**Neville Londubat : ***clap clap*

**Draco Malfoy** : Je vous emmerde, et je rentre à ma maison! *

**Harry Potter : **Allez, fais pas la gueule! Vois le côté positif des choses, t'es plus bourré!

**Draco Malfoy** : Certes.

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** est passé de '**célibataire pour pas faire de jalouses**' à '**en couple et ça va faire des jalouses**' avec** Hermione Granger**

**Hermione Granger**,** Pansy Parkinson**,** Harry Potter **et 4 autres personnes aiment

**Draco Malfoy : **Je sombre un quart d'heure et ça part en noises!

**Blaise Zabini** : Bois un coup, ça passera mieux.

**Draco Malfoy** : ...

* * *

**Théodore Nott** à** Draco Malfoy **: Tu as remercié Harry de s'être occupé de toi?

**Harry Potter** aime

**Draco Malfoy **: A parce qu'en plus il faut que je le remercie.

**Harry Potter** : J'apprécierai.

**Draco Malfoy **: C'est cool.

**Harry Potter** : Tocard.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy** à **Harry Potter** : Merci Harry.

* * *

Message supprimé

* * *

**Harry Potter **à **Draco Malfoy** : J'ai juste eu le temps de le voir!

**Draco Malfoy** : Alors ça suffit amplement.

**Harry Potter** : Raaah j'aurai dû faire une capture d'écran!

**Draco Malfoy** : C'est très bien comme ça, je trouve.

**Harry Potter** : Pff...Draco ?

**Draco Malfoy **: Moui ?

**Harry Potter** : De rien mon chou.

* * *

Conversation supprimée

* * *

**Harry Potter** à **Draco Malfoy**: ROOOOOOOOH mais t'es chiant à force!

* * *

Message supprimé

* * *

**Harry Potter** à **Draco Malfoy**: Ok j'ai compris, arrête les frais.

**Draco Malfoy** : Bien *thumb up*

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson** : NOOOOOOOOON, les copains, mattez ça! Regardez qui vient de me demander en amie!

**Ron Weasley** : Oh le con!

**Hermione Granger** : Je pense que je vais embrasser Blaise pour ne pas exploser de rire!

**Blaise Zabini** : Je vais faire pareil!

**Théodore Nott** : Accepte! Putain c'est tellement beau!

**Draco Malfoy** : C'est décidé, j'appelle la protection de l'enfance. (**Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson** et 4 autres personnes aiment)

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson **est maintenant amie avec **Hippolyte-Angel de Tirelipinpon**

* * *

* Le premier qui trouve d'où ça sort -et c'est pas compliqué- à droit à une surprise!

ALOOOOOOORS vous en avez pensé quoi?

Dois-je continuer ?

Dois-je arrêter là ?

Merci à vous d'avoir lu!

Bises, Hachii


	4. Hangover

**Mot de l'auteur** : Tout d'abord, désolée pour cette attente! Mais que voulez-vous, vacances plus repêche = Hachii en mode larvaire.

Ensuite, suite à la review postée par **ocechan**, j'ai réalisé que je devais effectivement reprendre la mise en page de cette fiction de manière conséquente. Gros changement donc, nous sommes le lendemain de la soirée!

Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont reviewé!

REPONSES AUX GUESTS

**lolman** : Désolée mon grand, mais j'arrête si je veux! Na! xD non sérieusement, c'est de ce genre de review dont j'ai besoin, sinon mon humeur lunatique fait que je passe d'une chose à l'autre sans continuer...

**Ch'tite Miss** : Merci pour tes reviews, elles me font plaisir !

**Hikari** : Effectivement c'est bien ça, mais je suis désolée, tu as répondu en deuxième :/ Et puis en tant que guest, il m'est difficile de dialoguer avec toi :/ Merci pour ta review! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Hinae** : Haha, merci !

**Petit Biscuit** : Merci! En espérant que cette suite te plaise!

**Keila.M** : Haha, mais histérise-toi, je t'en prie! (le verbe histériser n'existant pas...)

**Spécial mot de l'auteur** : Le gagant est **Death's Cry **qui a bien répondu : Cartman dans South Park ! Je lui ai donc proposé d'ajouter un personnage qui doit apparaître et il a choisit TATATATAAAAAAAAAAM mon très cher et tellement sexy Rogue! (comme j'ai franchisé les nom, ça sera Rogue, et non pas Snape cette fois-ci... il n'y a que Draco qui garde son nom anglais... ma logique est terrible) Et merci à toi également pour ta gentillesse! Merci l'ami!

* * *

**Neville Longdubat** : "I've got an hagover wo-oh-oh I've been drinking too much for sure" avec **Seamus Finnigan, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini **et** Théodore Nott**

(**Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan **et 1 autre personne aiment)

**Harry Potter **: C'est tellement ça... sérieusement je me souviens même pas être partit!

**Ron Weasley** : Je me souviens même plus m'être couché!

**Blaise Zabini **: Je me souviens même plus avoir décollé de Poudlard, alors on se tait.

**Harry Potter** : Ah ouais, quand même. Tu te souviens de rien ? T'as eu le temps de décuver maintenant...

**Blaise Zabini** : Que dalle. Je me suis juste rappelé du thème de la soiréece matin, enfin, cet aprèm plutôt, en voyant le stéthoscope autour de mon cou ... et les seringues de Get 27 dans ma poche...

**Seamus Finnigan** : C'est trop con ça, t'as chopé! (**Harry Potter**, **Ron Weasley **et **Neville Longdubat **aiment)

**Blaise Zabini** : Sérieux ? ...Hermione, non ?

**Ron Weasley **: Tu t'en souviens ?

**Blaise Zabini **: OUAIS! Putain, c'était pas un rêve!

* * *

**Hermione Granger** à **Blaise Zabini** : Sérieusement, pendant deux secondes j'ai cru que j'allais sortir de la bibliothèque pour t'en coller une...

(**Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley ** et 2 autres personnes aiment)

**Blaise Zabini **: Ah mais t'es là bas ?! Dray et Théo sont avec toi ?

**Hermione Granger** : Oui, et contrairement à toi, ils révisent leur contrôle d'Histoire de la Magie!

**Blaise Zabini** : Mon cerveau a occulté le fait qu'Histoire de la Magie soit un cours à part entière. Il est quand le contrôle déjà ?(**Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longdubat **et 3 autres personnes aiment)

**Hermione Granger** : Si, comme je l'espère, tu l'as noté, c'est prévu pour le Lundi 4, 14h.

**Blaise Zabini** : Oh bah ça va, on est Dimanche 3, 18h! (**Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan **et 3 autres personnes aiment)

**Hermione Granger** : Passons. Je quitte FB, c'était juste pour te dire ça.

**Blaise Zabini** : :O

**Hermione Granger** : Quoi?

**Blaise Zabini** : Même pas un petit mot d'amour ?

* * *

**Hermione Granger** est déconnectée

* * *

**Seamus Finnigan :** Ouh, coup dur pour l'Italie.

* * *

**Hermione Granger** est connectée

* * *

**Hermione Granger** : J'ai adoré passé la soirée avec toi. (**Blaise Zabini** aime)

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** : Allez, ramasse l'Irlandais!

* * *

**Draco Malfoy **aime "Avoir son parrain comme prof de Potions"

**Harry Potter** : Je vois pas trop ce que ça change... "être à Serpentard pendant un cours de Potions", là encore, j'aurais compris puisque ce prof est super objectif, mais là...

**Draco Malfoy** : En tant que son filleul, je peux me permettre d'arriver avec une gueule de déterré de fou à son cours et ne rien me prendre, MOI. Pas toi.

**Pansy Parkinson** : PWNED (**Draco Malfoy** aime)

**Harry Potter** : Oui bon, ça va!

* * *

**Harry Potter** : Hallucine... même la potion anti-gueule de bois n'arrange rien! J'étais bourré à ce point ?! Il va être hardcore ce cours...

**Draco Malfoy** : D'où mon précédent statut.

* * *

**Neville Longdubat **aime ! "**Mon lit est un amant possessif, il m'empêche d'être à l'heure en cours de Potions**"

* * *

**Severus Rogue** : C'est bien la première fois que j'enlève des points pour "gueule de bois intensive"... et toujours la même personne.

**Harry Potter** : Au moins cette fois y'avait une bonne raison.

**Severus Rogue** : Encore dix points, Potter ?

**Harry Potter **: Allons-y gaiement!

**Hermione Granger** : Harry!

**Harry Potter** : Hermione!

**Draco Malfoy **: J'approuve ce retrait de points, professeur!

**Severus Rogue** : Sachez que je ne vous ai pas pénalisé aussi, Draco, parce que votre potion était bien préparée. Vous étiez aussi pitoyable que votre camarade. (**Harry Potter** aime)

**Severus Rogue** : 10 points en moins pour Griffondor, Potter. Ne likez pas mes commentaires.

**Blaise Zabini **: Alleeeez!

* * *

**Théodore Nott : **Je rêve où Rogue vient de dire que Draco et Harry formaient une jolie petite paire et qu'ils n'ont pas nié?

**Blaise Zabini** : C'est les restes d'hier...Il devait y avoir quelque chose dans le buisson, je me trompe **Draco**?

**Draco Malfoy **: Au lieu de dire des conneries, tous les deux, ramenez plutôt vos fesses par ici! On avait dit qu'on réviserai dans la salle commune des Serpentard entre midi et deux!

**Théodore Nott** : Rabas joie. En plus on a déjà bossé à la bibliothèque hier.

**Draco Malfoy **: M'en fous.

**Blaise Zabini** : T'es plus marrant bourré!

**Draco Malfoy : **Cerné par les tocards.

* * *

**Blaise Zabini **vient de créer le groupe **"Pour que Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se mettent en couple" **

**Théodore Nott, Seamus Finnigan, Pansy Parkinson **et **Neville Longdubat **ont rejoint le groupe.

**Draco Malfoy **: Blaise... j'envisage d'utiliser cette arme moldue appelée fusil à pompe contre ta personne.

**Blaise Zabini** : M'en fous, je sais pas ce que c'est!

* * *

**Hermione Granger **vient de rejoindre le groupe **"Pour que Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se mettent en couple" **

**Harry Potter** : Hermione!

**Draco Malfoy** : Puisque tu sors avec mon plus-pour-très-longtemps meilleur ami, je ne tenterai pas de t'avada kedavriser... (**Hermione Granger** et **Blaise Zabini** aiment)

* * *

**Ron Weasley **vient de rejoindre le groupe **"Pour que Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se mettent en couple" **

**Harry Potter** : RON!

**Draco Malfoy** : Puisque tu sors, toi aussi, avec ma plus-pour-très-longtemps-non-plus meilleure amie, je ne tenterai pas non plus de t'avada kedavriser... (**Ron Weasley** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment)

* * *

L' évènement **Contrôle d'Histoire de la Magie** se déroule en se moment.

**Blaise Zabini **: Evènement de mes couilles, ouais!

* * *

**Hermione Granger **à **Blaise Zabini :** Blaise!

**Blaise Zabini** : Oui ma puce ? Une folle envie de moi ? Bouge pas, j'arrive! -Bien que je ne sâche poitn où tu te trouves...-

**Hermione Granger** : Qu'est ce qu'il te prend d'aller sur FB pendant un contrôle aussi important que celui d'Histoire de la Magie?

**Blaise Zabini **: HAHAHA! ENORME BLAGUE mon coeur!

**Hermione Granger **: Je peux savoir pourquoi "mon coeur" est en minuscules...?

**Blaise Zabini** : HAHAHA! ENORME BLAGUE MON COEUR! (et en prime je rajoute un point d'exclamation, c'est pas génial?) (**Hermione Granger** aime)

**Théodore Nott **: Ce que tu es docile, Blaise...

**Pansy Parkinson** : FAUX! Il est juste grand seigneur ;) (**Blaise Zabini** aime)

**Théodore Nott** : Ou alors... mah, vous avez compris!

**Hermione Granger** : Oui d'ailleurs, je n'ai toujours pas vu à quel point ton seigneur est grand... Et pour information, je suis devant le passage de la Salle sur Demande. (**Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter **et 5 autres personnes aiment)

* * *

**Severus Rogue** : Savoir que des élèves pratiquent le coït en ce moment même me répugne.

**Harry Potter **: C'est de leur faute peut-être si vous le pratiquez pas, vous?

**Harry Potter **: Oui je sais, 10 points en moins pour Griffondor.

* * *

**Severus Rogue** aime **"Je bois pour oublier que ma vie sexuelle se résume au néant parce que l'homme que je hais le plus au monde a pratiqué le coït avec la femme que j'aime le plus au monde et a engendré un enfant!" **et "**A bas James Potter"**

**Harry Potter** : /CHOC EXTREMEMENT VIOLENT/

**Harry Potter** : Rendez-moi mes points! (en plus c'est trop long comme nom, ça!)

* * *

Voilà voilà!

Le prochain chapitre sera axé sur notre cher Hippolyte-Angel!

Attendez-le avec impatience s'il vous plait!


	5. Ridiculous upperclass

Me revoilà! Toutes mes excuses pour cette attente qui, je le comprends, m'aura fait perdre pas mal de lecteurs :/ Mais c'est le prix à payer quand on est une lunatique, je suppose...

Bref, comme promis, voici le chapitre dédié à notre amis Hippolyte-Angel de Tirelipinpon! Je vous laisse découvrir...

Promis, le chapitre suivant sera moins pompeux xD

Bisous

* * *

(**Oscar Hennington-Soupière**, **Sophia de Lacour **et **Marc-Anthony Fanfrelu **aiment ça)

**Hippolyte-Angele de Tirelipinpon** : Merci mes amis!

**Marc-Anthony Fanfrelu ** : Quand cela s'est-il produit ? Et qui est cette dame ?

**Sophia de Lacour** : Serait-ce lors de cette soirée mondaine à laquelle vous avez participé? Cette "teuf" ?

**Hippolyte-Angel de Tirelipinpon** : Vous voilà bien curieux, mes amis. Oui, Sophia, vous avez vu juste! Je suis d'ailleurs bien heureux d'avoir rencontré cette jeune femme là-bas car je ne me sentais pas à mon aise... c'était un autre monde! Un autre monde vous dis-je!

**Oscar Hennington** : Racontez-nous, ne nous laissez donc pas ainsi!

**Hippolyte-Angel de Tirelipinpon** : Biens, comme vous le voudrez. Mais assurez vous de bien verrouiller vos portes et de guetter les arrivants. Si par malheur vos pères et mères venaient à lire cette conversation, vous seriez retenus loin de moi!

**Sophia de Lacour** : C'est à ce point ?

**Hippolyte-Angel** : Oui, ma chère, vos chers parents ne tolèrereaient pas ma follie!

**Oscar Hennington** : Mais pourtant vous avez été brave, Hippolyte-Angel! Entrer dans un tel endroit... et seul de surcroit!

**Marc-Anthony Fanfrelu** : Oh, je ne puis attendre plus longtemps! Contez nous cette soirée, mon ami!

**Hippolyte-Angel de Tirelipinpon** : J'y viens.

* * *

**Hippolyte-Angel de Tirelipinpon **vient d'ouvrir une conversation privée.

**Hippolyte-Angel de Tirelipinpon **: Alors voilà comment cela s'est produit; prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'ai prit le volant de mon auto et me suis dirigé en plein centre ville de Londres avec la ferme intention de pousser les portes de cette "caisse".

**Oscar Hennington **: N'appellent-ils point cela une "boîte" plutôt qu'une "caisse" ?

**Hippolyte-Angel de Tirelipinpon **: Fort probable, Oscar, mais si vous aviez vu l'épaisseur des murs et des portes, vous parleriez de "caisse"! Ils étaient presques aussis épais de ceux de vos châteaux, mes amis! Mais enfin, je continue. Je me retrouve devant un homme tout de noir vétu qui me demande mes papiers. Je ne sais point pourquoi mon nom l'a fait sourire, mais je ne m'en suis pas formalisé. Ensuite vient l'entrée dans ce monde si étrange.

**Sophia de Lacour** : Oh, j'en frissonne d'avance. Ou peut-être est-ce parce que la fenêtre de ma chambre est ouverte...

**Hippolyte-Angel de Tirelipinpon **: Le plus frappant, au sens propre du terme, c'est la musique! Si on peut qualifier cela de musique. Cela ressemble au bruit d'un coup de marteau sur du métal à répétition... Mais j'ai surmonté cette abomination musicale car je devais me fondre dans le decors.

**Marc-Anthony Fanfrelu** : Je pense que je serai immédiatement rentré au château à votre place, Hippolyte. Quel courage!

**Hippolyte-Angel de Tirelipinpon **: Oh, ne me félicitez pas encore, le pire est à venir. J'observe la foule et vois quelle se dirige vers une sorte de... de comptoir. Je m'y dirige donc à mon tour et là, j'ai dû retenir mon étonnement. Un homme me demande "Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?".

**Oscar Hennington **: Il vous a tutoyé?!

**Hippolyte-Angel de Tirelipinpon **: Exactement Oscar! Je n'ai cependant pas pu faire autrement que de le copier. "Un Martini, je te prie" lui ai-je répondu.

**Sophia de Lacour** : Oh, bien envoyé!

**Hippolyte-Angel de Tirelipinpon **: Me voilà donc avec mon verre et je cherche un endroit pour pouvoir le déguster. Je me pose donc à une table à l'écart mais bien vite je me retrouve assaillit par les danseurs, si l'on peut appeler cela des danseurs. Bientôt, une jeune femme m'aborde et me demande "Excuse, mais t'es seul ou des potes à toi vont débarquer ?" Une fois cette phrase décodée, je lui réponds "Non, je suis seul.". C'est alors qu'elle me demande si elle peut poser ses affaires sur la banquette sur laquelle je suis assis. Bien entendu, je suis un homme galant et je lui réponds que oui. "Merci, c'est cool! Bonne soirée!" me répond-elle.

**Marc-Anthony Fanfrelu** : Vous êtes parvenu à déchiffrer sa langue aussi rapidement ? J'avoue avoir eu du mal à traduire ce que vous avez marqué ci-dessus.

**Hippolyte-Angel de Tirelipinpon **: Oh, toutes mes excuses, Marc-Anthony! Mais j'essaie de vous plonger dans leur ambiance. Ce qui suit n'est pas bien intéressant, je vous le passe. Venons en à l'arriver de Mademoiselle Pansy! Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, c'est sa manière de danser qui m'a interpellé. Jamais je n'avais vu un bassin se déhancher de la sorte!

**Sophia de Lacour** : Comme c'est inconvenant! Mais je comprends que cela vous ait... intéréssé.

**Hippolyte-Angel de Tirelipinpon** : Je la fixais donc et, après un moment, elle s'est détachée du groupe de ses amis et est venue vers moi. Nous avons longuement discuté et arriva ce qui doit arriver, dans notre milieu après des mois, chez eux après cinq minutes; nous nous sommes embrassés alors que nous dansions de manière extrèmement proche!

**Marc-Anthony Fanfrelu **: Comment dansent-ils ?

**Hippolyte-Angel de Tirelipinpon **: Et bien pour les filles, c'est comme je l'ai dit pour Mademoiselle Pansy, elles bougent les hanches de droit à gauche, bougent les pieds en rythme, passent leurs mains des leurs cheuvelures et ondule de la poitrine. Les hommes eux se collent à elles et ne font pas grand chose si ce n'est essayer d'être le plus près d'elles et de serrer leur taille avec leur bras.

**Oscar Hennington **: Et bien mon ami, qu'elle aventure! Quel monde! Mais il est vrai qu'elle semble être un sujet des plus plaisants.

**Hippolyte-Angel de Tirelipinpon **: Voilà donc pourquoi je me suis permis de lui envoyer cette invitation. Je me suis donc renseigné sur elle via sa page et... voilà que j'ai découvert de fort étranges choses, peut-être pouvez-vous m'aider! Que sont Poudlard et des Serpentards ?

* * *

Et ouii! Pourquoi nos petits sorciers n'y ont-ils pas pensé avant de demander à Pansy de l'ajouter ? Que va-t-il advenir du monde Sorcier puisqu'un Moldu a découvert son existence ? Vont-ils devoir cohabiter ?

Autant de questions auquelle nous répondrons dans le prochain épisode de "Facebook VS Party Hard!"

PS: Dans le prochain chapitre...fans de Drarry, vous serez contentes...


	6. Ride my horse

Salut à tous! Me revoilà avec la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira bien qu'elle ne soit, encore une fois, pas bien longue...

Un enorme merci à vous pour vos reviews! Vous êtes des amours!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Hippolyte-Angel de Tirelipinpon** est maintenant ami avec **Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Théodore Nott, Seamus Finnigan** et 3 autres personnes.

**Hippolyte-Angel de Tirelipinpon** : Comme je suis heureux ! Tant de nouveaux amis tout d'un coup !

**Harry Potter** : Haha ! He, Draco, il parle comme toi !

**Seamus Finnigan** : C'est clair ! Allez, faites une battle !

**Draco Malfoy** : Je parle pas du tout comme ça, déconnez pas.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Maintenant non, mais y'a quelques années, si…

**Draco Malfoy** : Que nenni !

**Pansy Parkinson :** Té, allez ! (**Harry Potter** et** Seamus Finnigan** aiment)

**Hippolyte-Angel de Tirelipinpon** : Oh Pansy ! Comment allez-vous ?

**Pansy Parkinson** : Super, merci ! Et toi ? Ça te dérange pas si on se tutoie ?

**Hippolyte-Angel de Tirelipinpon** : Je me porte bien, merci de t'en préoccuper. Et bien soit, si tu m'y autorises…

**Pansy Parkinson** : Parfait !

**Blaise Zabini** : Et c'est pareil pour nous, hein ! On a beau être de la noblesse pour la plupart, ici ça compte pas.

**Théodore Nott** : D'ailleurs t'as un nom trop long garçon ! T'offusque pas si on t'appelle Hip' ou Angie, un truc du style.

**Hippolyte-Angel de Tirelipinpon** : Et bien… soit ! (**Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et** 4 autres personnes aiment)

* * *

**Hippolyte-Angel de Tirelipinpon** à **Pansy Parkinson**

Dis, Pansy, mes amis et moi-même (amis que, j'en suis sûr, tu serais ravie de rencontrer) nous sommes posés quelques questions à propos de certaines choses que nous avons vu sur ton mur.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Oui ?

**Hippolyte-Angel de Tirelipinpon** : Vois-tu, après maintes hypothèses sur la chose, nous nous interrogions sur ce que sont Serpentard et Poudlard.?

**Pansy Parkinson** : Heu…

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson** a ouvert un groupe de discussion

**Pansy Parkinson** : Pour tous ceux à qui je ne l'ai pas déjà dit (Dray, Blaise et Théo sont déjà au courant) on a oublié certains points en ajoutant ce cher Angie. J'ai dû lui inventer des trucs à la con concernant Pouldard et Serpentard! Pour l'école, je ne lui ai pas caché le fait que ça soit la notre, mais qu'elle est introuvable sur carte ou autre car trop paumé. Dans les bois, tout ça, c'est pas totalement faux. Et pour Serpentard j'ai dit que c'était l'équipe de tir-à-l'arc de l'école et que pas mal de gens en font partie. (je suis en pleine ronde au fait... mais il fallait bien vous prevenir)

**Ron Weasley** : L'équipe de tir-à-l'arc ? Et ben qu'elle imagination ! (je suis en pleine ronde aussi, désolé si je réponds tard)

**Neville Longdubat** : L'équipe de criquet aurait été mieux non ? C'est le sport de bourge par excellence !

**Pansy Parkinson** : Franchement j'y ai pensé, Neville, mais j'ai tout de même un peu de fierté… et Draco me fait dire qu'il n'a jamais joué au criquet puisque c'est un truc de moldu et qu'il t'emmerde.

**Seamus Finnigan** : Bah, le tir-à-l'arc aussi c'est moldu !

**Pansy Parkinson** : Ca se pratique aussi chez les sorciers, donc ça passe. Bref, plus important, il faut définir les équipes de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle… on en a tous dans nos amis et il peut y tomber dessus.

**Harry Potter** : Surtout qu'en voyant ton ajout, certains d'ici vont vouloir l'ajouter, peut-être.

**Ron Weasley** : Il va peut-être falloir se résoudre à le supprimer et le bloquer…

**Seamus Finnigan** : Non !

**Harry Potter** : Non !

**Seamus Finnigan** : Il est trop drôle pour être supprimé ! (Harry Potter aime)

**Pansy Parkinson** : Bon, on verra ça plus tard ! On commence par vous, les Griffons. La plupart d'entre vous êtes calés niveau culture moldue, on vous laisse faire.

**Harry Potter** : Faut un sport un peu viril, on est des lions quand même !

**Seamus Finnigan** : Rugby ?

**Harry Potter** : Ah ouais !

**Pansy Parkinson** : C'est quoi ?

**Hermione Granger** : Des gros baraqués qui se passent un ballon ovale et qui, en général, terminent en sang et couverts de boue parce qu'ils passent la moitié du temps à se mettre ventre à terre pour marquer des points.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Hum… sexy ! Faudra que je m'y mette!

**Hermione Granger** : Pansy! C'est un jeu de brutes, et même si, certes, certains d'entre eux sont ma foi sexy, je ne pense pas que ça convienne à ton ami. Et Ron, ne profite pas de cette conversation pour te débiner… Continue ta ronde !

**Ron Weasley** : ...

**Pansy Parkinson** : Elle a pas tort… il n'y a pas un truc qui fait super huppé chez les moldus ?

**Harry Potter** : Les chevaux… je pense.

**Seamus Finnigan** : Des sports avec des chevaux, y'en a pas des masses… à part le HorseBall.

**Harry Potter** : J'anticipe ta question Pansy, des gars à cheval qui attrapent une balle et se la passe pour aller marquer chez l'adversaire.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Ultra viril, c'est clair. C'est parfait ! On va pas se fatiguer !

**Draco Malfoy** : (Oui, moi aussi je suis en ronde mais mon portable ne cesse de vibrer et ça m'énerve ! Surtout que Pans' est partie à l'autre bout du couloir, je suis plus rien) Haha, quelle image ! On aime monter des étalons Potter ?

**Neville Longdubat** : On peut mettre les Serdaigle au Volleyball , non ?

**Harry Potter** : Ouais, mais faut d'abord que je vérifie que les prétendus étalons en sont bien avant de les monter, tu comprends, Malfoy ?

**Neville Longdubat** : Oui, je pense vraiment que c'est bien le Volleyball, ça leur convient !

**Draco Malfoy** : Et alors, le tour des écuries a donné quoi ? Il me semble pas que tu sois passé dans mon box, si?

**Neville Longdubat** : Il faut être rapide et agile, tactique et tout, les Serdaigle, c'est le Volleyball à fond !

**Harry Potter** : Pas encore mais j'ai un créneau ce soir, ton box accueille le public le soir ou pas ? (**Draco Malfoy** aime)

**Neville Longdubat** : Je suis content d'avoir eu cette idée ! Ohlala, fier de moi !

**Draco Malfoy** : Ouais bien sûr, à partir de 23h y'a des balades à cru, tu montes le cheval sans rien, c'est un peu douloureux mais c'est plus intense. (**Harry Potter** aime)

**Neville Longdubat** : Et les Poufsouffle… Oh bah le club d'accro-branche, ça leur va bien, la nature et tout.

**Harry Potter** : Hmm, j'ai hâte d'y être! (**Draco Malfoy** aime)

**Neville Longdubat** : RAAAAAAH MAIS VOUS AVEZ PAS HONTE?!

**Pansy Parkinson** : Putain Neville! Gâche pas leur flirt, depuis le temps qu'on les saoule avec ça!

**Neville Longdubat** : Mais...

**Harry Potter** : Wow, du calme Nev', on t'a écouté, le volley et l'accro-branche, c'est ok !

**Draco Malfoy** : Ouais, du calme mon grand, on parle de choses et d'autres, y'a pas de mal. Tu devrais prendre une tisane et aller dormir.

**Harry Potter** : Oui, comme disais ma tante, 'une tisane, un pipi et au lit' !

**Neville Longdubat** : Mais... où est-ce que je suis tombé ?...

* * *

Voilààààààà! Alors, il vous plait mon petit (tout petit) Drarry ? Ce n'est que le début! Mais bientôt la fin, je le crains :/

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et vous souhaite une délicate nuit ~ Hippolyte-Angel de Tirelipinpon.


End file.
